In a college entrance examination, a so-called admission office (AO) entrance examination has been spread. In the AO entrance examination, evaluation is not performed based on results of paper tests, but is performed based on a personality and an aptitude of an applicant based on a written report, an activity report about activities inside and outside a school, reasons for choice, an interview, an essay, or the like, and a pass or failure is determined by comparing the applicant with student resources sought by a college.
Here, the activity report refers to a summary of records of activities inside and outside a school for several years, and is also referred to as a portfolio. Such a portfolio may not be necessary for only Japanese colleges, but also for overseas colleges, and formats thereof may be determined according to colleges.
When such a portfolio is created, the following problems arise.
First, even when trying to create a portfolio for a college entrance examination, there may be no record of details of previous activities and the memory may be ambiguous. In this case, although an examinee has activities to be evaluated by a college, it is not easy to summarize the activities as a portfolio.
Second, if formats required by colleges are changed according to colleges, it is necessary to prepare portfolios of different formats in order to apply to plural colleges, which takes a lot of efforts.
Third, in a case where a format determined by a college is strict, it is not easy to prepare a portfolio according to the format.
Regarding these points, in particular, when college students do job searching, a system in which information to be written in a resume, records of activities inside and outside a school, and the like are stored in a database, the stored content is output in formats of resumes or various reports, and the created resume is disclosed on a predetermined site has been proposed (for example, PTL 1).
According to this technique, efforts for preparing resumes or the like are reduced, but a problem of “identity theft” newly occurs. In other words, a person who does not exist or a third party may pretend to be a different person, and may arbitrarily create a resume of the person who does not exist or the different person.
Regarding this point, a system has been proposed in which a document for confirming a host user together with information on a resume is mailed to a third party organization in advance, the third party organization registers the information in a database, data transmitted later and resume data registered in advance are collated with each other when the user creates a resume, and the host user is authenticated in a case where the degree of coincidence is high (for example, PTL 2).
However, even using this technique, in a case where a third party pretends to be a different person from the beginning, it is not possible to prevent a resume or the like from being created by pretension of the third party.